


Please...

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 20:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: "hey uhhh my gay ass is super into josh washington from until dawn and i was wondering if you'd write a fic or something for him? i'm not sure if you're still writing stuff from until dawn or not though, so if you aren't you can totally ignore this. super into your writing, by the way. it's good shit"





	Please...

Josh loves moments like this. Days when you come back to his house after school, the two of you nothing more than a tangle of limbs in his bed. You’re still in the after glow, snuggled close to him, your head pressed to his chest. You press a lazy kiss to the underside of his jaw. 

 

“Josh?”

 

“Mm?”

 

He looks at you through half lidded eyes.

 

You know what you want to say will ruin the moment, and that’s the last thing you actually want, but you have to say it eventually. Even if he doesn’t listen, you have to voice your opinion. 

 

“Please don’t…” 

 

There’s no need to elaborate. He knows what you’re referring to. Josh stiffens in your hold, pulling away from you, and sitting up facing the wall.

 

“I have to.”

 

He’s not raising his voice, not yet, but you know it’s only a matter of time. His shoulders are shaking.

 

“No you don’t.” Hesitating you finally force yourself to place a hand on his shoulder, massaging gently, trying to relax his tense posture. “You’ve made so much progress, and what if you lose it, what if-“

 

“I have to do this!”

 

There it is. He’s even worse off than before, voice raised, shaking feverishly beneath your touch. 

 

“I love you, if you’re that afraid, don’t go, but I have to go back on the mountain. I have to know for sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have a request? mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
